


Mason

by Bipper_wears_a_paperHat



Category: Bipper - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipper_wears_a_paperHat/pseuds/Bipper_wears_a_paperHat
Summary: Bill Cipher and Dipper meet again.





	1. The Return

“AAH!”

  I looked up at my surroundings.Wait,im in the woods.I Looked around again, I was in Gravity Falls woods.But why?I tried to recall everything that happened before  I woke up.

  I was in the mystery shack,Great Uncle Ford was looking for something.

  “Grunkle Ford,what are you doing?”

  “I am trying to find journal number three,have you seen it,Dipper?”

  “Yea,sure it's right here.”

  I pulled the journal out from one of the shelves.

  “Why do you need it so bad?”

  “I need it because i believe that Bill Cipher is coming back.”

  I stopped for a minute and thought about what Ford said.Could it be possible?I would hope not.

  “Ford,how can that be possible,exactly? I thought you said he couldn't come back.”

  “Well that was before I saw strange things happening, strange things only Bill Cipher is capable of.”

  “But this is Gravity Falls! Strange things happen here all the time,Grunkle Ford. If I were you, I wouldn't take a second look at it.”

  Ford stopped and looked at me with a serious face. I could tell he wasn't going to let this go.

  “Let me see,it could be nothing.”

  I looked through the journal and then closed it quickly.

  “Ford, I’ll be back later.”

  “Dipper, get back here,this isn't your fight!”

  I ran out of the Mystery Shack before Ford could say anything else.What kind of strange things could Ford be talking about?Gravity Falls is already strange,so how could he tell?And how could Bill Cipher be part of it? I started to walk instead of running and went into the woods.

  I found somewhere to sit and started to think about more questions. How could Bill Cipher come back? Didn't we put him in a portal or something? I stopped thinking when I heard a noise. It seemed to sound like it was getting closer,so I got up.

  “Hiya,Pinetree!Did ya miss me?”

  “B-Bill! What are you doing here? ...and why are you human? How did you get here without being summoned?

  “Really? Not even a ‘hey,Bill how's it going?’ just some questions I have to answer?”

  I stared at him without responding. He had almost killed me,Stan,Ford and everyone else,and he wanted a grand hello from me? I kept my mouth shut.

  Bill sighed.”I get the game. You want questions first,don't you? Fine...let's see,where do I start? Well,I don't have to be summoned,didn't you know? I can come and go as I please now that I have more power.

  “Hmm, how did I become human? Well,Pinetree, that's a secret I'm going to keep to myself for a while.What was that last one? ‘What am I doing here?’ well,with all of the trouble you caused me,I might as well return the favor.”

  I stopped and stared at Bill for a moment.

  “Ah,yes I should also warn you that I can read your every thought,just as precaution is all.”

  “A precaution? Precaution for what?”

  “A precaution as to what will happen to you if you do so much as the wrong thing, Mason Pines.”

  “H-how do you know my real name?”

  “Dipper,I know more about you then you might know about yourself,honestly.”

  I could have believed him, but I didn't.

  “Like what?”

  “Well,I know you first came to this place when you were twelve.You had expectations that nothing exciting would happen here,so you expected the worst.You thought your Great Uncle Stanley Pines was a con-artist,trying to grasp money by telling lies at a run-down shack. When strange things started to occur,you took your chance and examined them with the help of a dusty old journal that you can't be anything without! I know you are absolutely terrified of me,yet you go out of your way to befriend me,you can't do both!”

  I looked Bill over and realized he knew more about me than I thought.

  “Should I continue,or do I have my point across?”

  “You made your point,do whatever you want to me,just don't hurt anyone else.”

  I thought about what I said,and realized I should run for it,when I realized I was no longer on the ground.

  “What did I tell you?And you didn't listen,so now it's my turn.”

  Bill threw me down on the ground and before I knew it,we were connected by a clear-blue chain.I went to pick up the journal when Bill pulled me up.

  “Don't go grabbing your secret weapon,Mason.”

  “Don't call me Mason.”

  “Why not?Because it's a cover of your true self?The wires underneath the robot?The person you don't want anyone to know about?”

  I looked down.I didn't want Bill to see that he had won.

  “What are you going to do to me?”

  Bill looked at me as if it was an obvious answer.


	2. The Truth

I looked up at Bill.What was he trying to say?  
I looked away,trying not to look confused.  
"What are you trying to tell me,Bill?"  
Bill looked at me,smirking.  
"Mason,what I am trying to say is that you are under my control.Not even your sister,your uncle,or your friends can save you now."  
With a snap of his wrist,the chain connecting me and Bill was replaced with a pair of handcuffs on my wrist.  
I looked up at him angrily.  
"If you think you are going to get away with this,you're mistaken."  
"Is that so?"  
Bill snapped his fingers again,resulting in us not being in the woods anymore,but in complete darkness.  
I started to see a faint yellow glow,followed by some footsteps.  
As the footsteps stopped,I saw a figure in a yellow tuxedo,with hair half shaved.The long side blond,the shaved side brown.  
It was Bill again.  
"No offense to you,Mason,but you have no chance unless you give in.But I would never expect you to do that."  
"Why would I ever be that stupid?"  
Bill smiled at me.  
Or,at least I think he was.  
"I didn't say you would be that stupid.I wouldn't think you would change after five years...at least, not in the way I hoped you would."  
The glowing figure if Bill sighed and looked down.  
I looked at him for a moment. Was he getting vulnerable?  
"Just because I get older,doesn't mean that I'm going to change...",I said  
Bill looked up,lightly smiling.  
"I-I know...but that isn't always the best thing."  
"Stop it."  
Bill didn't say a thing.  
"I know what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in Dipper's point of view...  
> I wrote it while listening to Live Fast,Die Beautiful...so yea,fun.  
> https://playvk.com/song/Escape+The+Fate/Live+Fast,+Die+Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to continue this,please let me know!


End file.
